1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to corrosion and safety protection of networks of steel bars used to reinforce concrete or similar structures. In one aspect, the invention provides a protective end cover which also acts as a seal to prevent moisture from attacking and corroding the exposed ends of coated reinforcing bars. A locking mechanism cooperates with the cover to hold it securely in position on the steel bar. An application tool facilitates the attachment and affixing of the protective end cover.
2. Description of the Art
Steel reinforcing bars, organized in a network, according to a pre-determined shape, provide an internal support skeleton for concrete structures. During construction of reinforced concrete structures, such as buildings, concrete pillars, road beds etc., exposed ends of reinforcing bars, also termed "rebars," protrude from the unfilled concrete form at a variety of angles. Such ends are sharp, presenting a hazard to e.g. building-site personnel and others who may inadvertently collide with the exposed projections. Forceful contact with exposed rebar ends results in potentially severe injury.
A further problem with exposed rebar ends is their tendency to provide bare metal surfaces where moisture attacks, in the presence of oxygen, causing the corrosive process of rusting. To overcome rusting of rebar, modern technology commonly employs a surface coating of plastic over the length of the rebar. This prevents access by moisture except at points where the rebar is cut to a prescribed length. Cutting produces rebar ends, exposing bare metal, that corrodes.
The prior art discloses a variety of protective covers or safety caps applied to metal bars, pipes, flanges or fittings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,378 and 4,833,850 describe removable safety caps which cover the exposed ends of rears to prevent injury. The claimed invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,226 includes a cavity closure cap. This is part of a complex arrangement to provide a grease-filled cavity around the end of a rebar.
Flexible, polymeric caps provide protection for the ends of pipes. Such caps protect pipe features such as threaded end portions which are prepared for subsequent operations. Damage to these special features may destroy their function. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,232; 4,809,752; 4,957,141; 5,004,016 and 5,161,581 describe pipe thread protectors or caps for pipe ends. Attachment of this type of protective means is generally not permanent. This is especially true of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,654, wherein quick removal of the cap is an important aspect of the invention. Inventions of removable caps, described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,368 and 4,184,516 respectively, extend the application of these devices to union nuts and pipe flanges.
The prior art does not address corrosion protection or protection retention for exposed ends of rebar. Therefore, the current invention provides protection from injury using a generally cylindrical cover applied to a rebar end. Further, this invention provides environmentally sealed rebar ends as a protection against corrosive agents. This invention also provides protective covers, firmly attached to rebar ends using locking means associated with the protective cover. Thereafter, attempts to remove the cover will cause its destruction or, at least, damage it sufficiently to prevent its re-use.